Character Profile: DS Warrant Officer Mitchell Tveskoeg
. - - . . . . . 'Character Profile: Warrant Officer Mitchell Tveskoeg' ---- . PLAYER: . CyberMitch, CREATOR: . CyberMitch, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: '''. #___-C_____-_______-__MT, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . __________, FROM: . __________, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- "Death's Scythe", :::::::: -- __________, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- Australian Army, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- "Death's Scythe" -, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . __________, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- ____ William Cox, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ Mitch was born in Australia and had a violent childhood which led him to sign up for the army when he was 17. He was in the Australian army for 8 years and quickly shot up the ranks and became a Warrant officer by age 24 the highest rank a non-commissioned officer can obtain and as such joined the SASR. He quickly proved himself very competent at wet work and any other job anything no one would touch with a ten foot pole. He soon left the army after reaching age 26 and then set up “Death’s Scythe” and has been leading it to this day. __________ . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- Green 'JEEP ''Wrangler Sport 4X4, :::::::: -- Black Kawasaki ''Ninja'' Motorcycle, :::::::: -- Black BMW Z4 35i-manual E89 Coupé-Convertible Roadster . - . (Later On), :::::::: -- Black Lotus Exige Super Sports Coupe . - . (Much Later On), . - GJeep2-1.jpg|Green JEEP Wrangler Sport 4X4 Kawasaki Ninja wallpapers.jpg|Black Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle BMWZ425i2005Black.jpg|Black BMW Z4 35i-manual E89 Coupé-Convertible Roadster Lotus-exige593.jpg|Black Lotus Exige Super Sports Coupe - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . -- . . . . . ---- '''Weapons:''' . __________ __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- 'Professional Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- '''Colt M4A1 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Glock-17' -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Barrett M107A1 -- .'''50BMG (12.7mm) -- Anti-Materiel Sniper Cannon, :::::::: -- '''FN FAL -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Battle Rifle, :::::::: -- '''DSArms SA58' -- 7'.'''52x51mm -- Carbine Battle Rifle, :::::::: -- Australian Army Combat Knife, :::::::: -- '''IWI Mark-XIX ''Desert Eagle' -- '.50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, . - M4G17.jpg|M4A1 Carbine & Glock-17 Standard (1).jpg|Barrett M107A1 5064-04.jpg|FN FAL DSAOSW.jpg|DSArms SA58 DSCN0146.jpg|Australian Army Combat Knife DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|IWI Mark-XIX Desert Eagle - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- 'Personal Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- '''Glock-29 -- 10mm -- Compact Handgun, :::::::: -- Throwing Knives, :::::::: -- Hanwei Raptor Shinogi Zukuri Katana, :::::::: -- SOG Seal Pup M37 -- 4'.'''75-inch Knife (12cm), . - GLOCK 29 10mm.jpg|Glock-29 10mm Tomahawk triple threat 3 piece throwing knife set.jpg|Throwing Knives SH2414.jpg|Hanwei Raptor Shinogi Zukuri Katana Sealpup.jpg|SOG Seal Pup M37 - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals: . __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Female Bull Mastiff . - . "Queen", :::::::: -- Male Bull Mastiff . - . "Joker", . - Bullmastiff-royal-leather-dog-harness.jpg|Queen 2131030 1.jpg|Joker - . . . ---- '''Gallery:' . -- . . . ---- 'Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:MERCENARIES Category:Deaths Scythe Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Aussie Category:Commanders Category:Snipers